Grade 5 SPPECC Frontiers
by Digipokemongirl
Summary: A 5th girl who just moved to Shibuya and study in Shibuya Elementary University. Then one night she dreamed that she could be one of the heroes then it came. She was sent to an unknown world called The Digital World. She had on purpose, so read it!


**Grade 5 SPPECC Frontiers**

**Hi, this is my fanfic for my classmates, in our school. Just a message for my classmates:**

"**Hey guys! I will make this our story, this is about us! Might as well put our teachers, well in the real world only. You'll find out what I mean if you read this story! Thanks! The Gold is also included, even dough I made this"**

**Characters:**

**Girls:**

**Kyra Alfar (me)Emma Sadaisa**

**Ena DimagibaDannah Arezani**

**Aldaire MojicaNathalie Buela**

**Christine RemandoRojean Basbas**

**Kristine MercadoKeizah Dela Cruz**

**Maru AlvaresKim Gaitan**

**Mona AbitonaMeryl Dolores**

**Shiella Guardarama**

**Leine Co**

**Boys:**

**Gabby PastoleroKarl De Leon**

**James EvangelistaArvin Reyes**

**Edward BasbasPatrick Inaldo**

**Jude BontigaoMikko Mercado**

**Niko LozanoJay Toring**

**Justin VivoTerrah Fransisco**

**This is my version of Digimon using my classmates and myself. I love making fanfics which I'm in it! Just like 'dancing queen' I was there, my character was Zee. And this supposed to be in the Philippines but I made it in Japan, this setting is in Shibuya the same place where the Frontiers were. This was called '****SPPECC Grade 5 Frontiers' ****because I studied in SPPECC when I was grade 5 and I combined it with Frontiers so it could sound like Digimon Frontiers. The school is not called SPPECC or (Saints Peter and Paul Early Childhood Center) but Shibuya Elementary University. Enjoy!**

**Underlined words – Japanese words or phrases**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the digimons in this fanfic, but I do own my classmates, me and this story. Thanks!**

**0o0o///0o0o///0o0///0o0///0o0o///0o0o**

**Chapter 1**

**School Time!**

**0o0o///0o0o///0o0///0o0///0o0o///0o0o**

Kyra's POV

I woke up 5:00 a.m. I knew it was too early for me but it was my first day of school. I just moved into the neighborhood. Once I live in Shinjuku but now I am in Shibuya. I am Kyra Alfar, I have a big brother, Paolo Alfar. My birthday is in March 12, I'm 11 years old. I was once studied in Shinjuku Elementary. I've been there for 5 years and in Tokyo University for 3 years. I moved three times, and always missed my friends but we kept contact. We moved because of my mom's business, she works for a car company. And my father just got the right place for our computer shop. Since I am grade 5 I had to go to school my own. Since my parents were all busy. Well actually my brother goes with his so called 'friends'! Well they were all perverts, unlike in Shinjuku Elementary there were plenty of gentle men! I now study in Shibuya Elementary University.

I showered and changed into my clothes I was wearing a short skirt, socks reaching my knees, a blouse, a yellow sweater vest and black shoes, it took me 15 minutes. I made breakfast, since I was assigned to do my daily chores. I cooked pancakes, noodles, waffle, corn dogs, eggs and made milk. I took out the bread for my mom to eat, she doesn't eat too much so she only eats bread with feeling on it. After that I went upstairs to fix my things, school starts 7:30, so I have 3 hours. I took some of my clothes and packed it in my small bag. After school I was gonna go to a reunion party from Shinjuku Elementary in a restaurant.

It was 5:30 I styled myself up, two ponytails, putted aquamarine earrings and lavender bracelets. I went to my parents' room and aimed the alarm and I did the same to my brother's. The alarm was set 5:35, it was 1 one minute before 5:35 I shot my ears and I heard bangs. It sounded like a fat guy fell down from bed. I looked at the stairway, I saw my brother still in his PJs and rubbing his eyes and gave a long yawn, my father was still asleep because of all the fixing yesterday and my mom rushed to the bathroom, she always was the first one to go to her office. "Ohayo gozaimasu" said my brother.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Reidou! Oniisan! I have to go! I wanted to be in school early! Sayonara!" I put on my rollerblades and bladed away. I passed some students, they wore different uniform as mine but I didn't care, next thing I knew I saw a tall girl wearing the same uniform, I guess she was in my school. I bladed near her, she then turned around and saw me following me then she gave a smile. "Konichiwa! I'm Emma Sadaisa, you seem to be in my school, so do you go to Shibuya Elementary University?" she asked me, I nodded "I'm Kyra Alfar, I'm new in this neighborhood so could you show me around? We still have time"

"Sure! First we better stop at school and put our things there and come back for it when it's 7:00"

"Domo Arigatou Emma-san"

"No problem!"

Emma and I got to school, and left our stuffs on the bleachers near the basketball court. We left school and looked around, Emma pointed each place she said, and she even said where she lived.

We passed by the park that's were we saw three girls wearing the same uniform, "Keizah! Dannah! Nathalie!" Emma said "Emma!" the trio shouted out. One girl was standing and has curly hair and in a pigtail with eye glasses, one girl was sitting on the swing, and has curly hair longer than the other one and has eye glasses and she seems a little dark, and one girl standing on the swing with short hair and it was curly, Emma run towards them 'Maybe she forgot about me' I thought and stood there waiting for some notice on her.

"Kyra!" Emma called out, I bladed near them.

"Yeah?"

"Kay, this is Keizah…"

"Hi" the girl who was mentioned first said.

"Dannah…"

"Konnichiwa!" the girl second mentioned said.

"And Nathalie"

"Konnichiwa, watashi no namae wa nan desu ka?" the last girl said, "Watashi no namae wa Kyra desu" I simply smiled at her. "Hajimemashite" "Nice to meet you too!" my cell phone rang, "Sumimasen" I took the call…

On the line…

Kyra: Moshi, moshi!

Paolo: Moshi, Moshi! Shisuta!

Kyra: *sigh* what do you want?

Paolo: Did you get my nachos?!

Kyra: okay! Okay! Gomensai! Gomensai! I brought it for our reunion for Shinjuku Elementary so what?

Paolo: I was gonna bring it for….

Kyra: For your so called 'friends'

Paolo: Yeah but-

Kyra: Oops! Look at the time gotta get going! Sayonara!

**Sound Effects: *click*! Toot**

I ran back to Emma and her friends, "Gomensai, if I took so long" "Actually, it's okay Kyra, no worries" Nathalie said "Hey it's seven, do you think we could all go to school together?" asked Emma "Hai!" I agreed and I turned to the three girls who were nodding so together we went to school.

There were many kids now. I saw boys laughing, girls chatting and younger kids running around. Then I saw a gang of boys looks like 6th graders heading towards us, "Hey! Sadaisa!" a guy said "Oh, isn't it Pastolero" Emma said bitterly.

"So you're back here iie?"

"Hai! And you're back with your stupid pranks! Well our leader and us are ready for your stupid pranks!" Emma yelled and the guy just 'hmphed' and walked pass us. "Who's that?" I asked them "That guy is Gabriel Pastolero but we call him Gabby or his gang call him so call 'boss'!" Keizah said "And his members are James, Edward, Jude, Justin, and Mikko, they're called the 'The Gyaruson-kuns' (translation: The Boys)" Nathalie said "Well enough talk! We better go inside the classroom or were dead, see ya around Kay!" Emma said running inside waving at me "Sayonara Kay!" Nathalie, Dannah and Keizah followed Emma. I just stood there but I took my things and I stepped on something, it was a picture of Gabby and his family, 'This maybe Gabby's, well better go to the office' I walked to the office, I was even lost of looking for the office but luckily I found a map of the school, I looked at the map I just passed the office! Man, it's hard when you just came to the neighborhood! I luckily reached the office. I knocked and I went inside.

"Konnichiwa, may I ask where is my room? I'm grade 5" I said nervous, there was a man typing "O-namae wan an desu ka?" he asked "Watashi no namae wa Kyra Alfar desu" "Oh, Ms. Alfar you go to room 204, c'mon lettme bring you there" he put hand on my shoulder and lead me to room 204, by the time we were there "Stay here" he said, soon he knocked on the door and he slid it open, in a few minutes he popped his head out and said "You can go in now" he said and I nodded. I went in and saw five familiar faces. I saw Emma, Keizah, Nathalie, Dannah and Gabby. "Class we have a new student, introduce yourself dear" the teacher said and I nodded "I'm Kyra Alfar, I'm 11 years old, my birthday is on March 12, I was once lived in Tokyo, then I moved to Shinjuku and now here in Shibuya, because of business. My favorite subject is Math, English, Science, Technology and Physical Education. I am also half Japanese and half Italian, but I don't look like Italian because of my mom she was also half Japanese and half Italian, so I had full Japanese and half Italian, I never been there but I just wished I did to know my mother's side" she bowed, and everyone clapped except lazy ole' Gabby. "Thank you Ms. Alfar, and I forgot to introduce my self, I'm Teacher Jemz, well I'm just currently your math teacher so I hope you enjoy math. And please sit next to….. PASTOLERO!" she shouted out and lazy ole' Gabby fell out of his chair. I sat next to him, he was still trying to get up and secretly gave him his picture and he just 'hmphed' again.

**0o0o///0o0o///0o0///0o0///0o0o///0o0o**

**End of Chapter 1**

**School Time!**

**0o0o///0o0o///0o0///0o0///0o0o///0o0o**

**Whew! Done with chapter one! At last! Well not yet done with the story. Sorry, the other characters will be indicated in the next chapter. Coming up Chapter 2 Knowing All of Them.**

**Japanese Translations:**

**Oniisan – older brother**

**Sayonara – goodbye**

**Konnichiwa – Hello**

**Domo Arigatou – Thank you**

**O-namae wa nan desu ka? – What's your name?**

**Watashi no namae wa _____ desu – My name is ______**

**Hajimemashite – Nice to meet you**

**Sumimasen – Excuse me**

**Moshi, moshi – **

**Shisuta – sister**

**Gomensai – I'm sorry**

**Hai – yes**

**Gayruson – boys **

**Iie – no**

**Reidou – mother**

**Ohayō gozaimasu – Good Mornning**

**Please R&RS! Please! Even dough you don't know them you still need to review please! Please! Thank you! I hoped you liked it! Then again, Chapter 2 Knowing All of Them.**


End file.
